Virtual Reality
by EthereaLynn
Summary: Meeting several of people will be fun, right? Especially if it's someone you really know. And IF I say "you really know," then I mean it as- clones. Watch as the characters unfold the personalities, attitudes, hobbies and histories of their clones which are PERFECTLY different from theirs while they have the chance to. Full of randomness, craziness and OOCness! Set in mixed series!
1. Prologue

_**Hello, guys! It's been a while ever since I last opened my account. You can say I'm really busy, even though it's almost near the end of Christmas vacation, but oh well. My laziness got the best in me and I've been suffering a massive stack of home works, requirements and the school lots and guess what; I HAVEN'T FINISHED A SINGLE THING! Congratulations to me. -_-**_

_**About my recent fanfic, "Imagine", well… I'm too lazy to update. Hahaha. -_- DON'TKILLME!**_

**Kishibe: **Finally!

**Shindou: **Be careful, Kishibe. You don't know what this kid has planned for us.

**Me: **I'm not a kid!

**Kishibe: ***turns pale* Uhh…

**Me: ***snickers* AH! I don't own Inazuma Eleven – oh, and good news guys! I already finished watching the IE series ever since last month! *throws confetti* Yehey!

**Shindou: ***clears throat* She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and us. Only her-

**Kishibe: **Her madness! *groans* thankfully!

**Me: **Shut up, Kishibe!

**WARNING: **OOCness, typos and randomness to the fullest! More dialogues, less details! (Ugh! I'll edit this sooner or later.)

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

We stared, with our mouths gagged at the two impersonators in front of us who perfectly have the APPEARANCES of our friends as our eyes widened at the mere fact of them talking with us in the first place.

"Isn't this a surprise?" The orange haired guy, who appeared to have Taiyou's appearance like he usually has, though the differences between the both of them that this guy seems to wear glasses with a dorky smile plastered on his face and a very thick book secured on his arms. Beside him is 'Hakuryuu' who has his arms crossed, yet with a gentle smile being etched on his face. I rubbed my eyes and squint at the shocking sight in front of me just like what I did the first time I saw Wondeba. I would be lying if I didn't say - Hakuryuu was been POSSESSED or the lots.

Then, I took a glance at Taiyou who seems to have some difficulties watching the 'Taiyou' with his mouth drop and eyes bulging - then at Hakuryuu, who has his brow raised at his clone with a pondering structure on his face.

"Taiyou, now's not the time to chat with them." The voice quickly caught my attention and to my surprise, the other 'me' intercepted and walked from behind at Taiyou and in front of us with his icy eyes and their metallic blue blank depths with an unreadable void coulees fixed on us, then at mine. The terrifying look he gave me sends me shivers towards my spine.

He spoke, monotony and very frigid for me to handle. "We don't know if they are threats or not."

That sentence though made me confused. Threat? Us? What does 'he' mean? I don't see any threats around us.

I took a glance at Fei, just to glance at me too before turning our attention at 'them'. I could tell by the looks of his face, Fei is so confused at the happenings around us. And I'm not sure whether they are just clones or just some holograms that sends different messages to our brains.

"Matsukaze's right. Though, I don't see any traces of threats in them." A harsh voice chided behind which made our attention from 'Tenma' move to the other 'Fei' as he grandiosely stepped forward from the back and beside Tenma. His face looked distant and hollow as his eyes trailed over us with his right hand pressed something just beside his ear as it beeped which made me and Fei flinched. "Saryuu says so," he dropped his hand from his ear and gave a hard look at Fei, who, I could've sworn from the corner of my eyes, saw his hands clutched into fists, "if _he_ really does end up saying the truth."

'Taiyou' hummed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "so, it must be either unknown or-"

"It's been hacked or decoded." Another guy butted in who seems to be – eh?!

I couldn't help but screech, "K-Kariya?!" But, not just that, 'Kariya' is a girl! Instead with Kariya's original messy, shoulder-length hairstyle and sharp golden cat eyes, hers is prim and proper with a silver hairpin pinned on the side, and her eyes - so bright and colorful made her face looked even more angelic and sweet. I tried pinching my arms just in case I might be hallucinating or something, but no; this is real. Everything's real. The 'clone' thing is real; and there, standing in front of me is none other than 'Kariya' - a _girl_ per se.

'Kariya' jumped at my sudden screech and held her arms. "He knows me?"

Then suddenly, 'Kirino' appeared 5 feets behind her and snapped, "it's because, they are the clones of our group, you idiot!" Even though he's aiming at 'Kariya', I almost jumped from the harshness of his voice.

'Kariya' flinched, facing at the glowering 'Kirino' and retorted back softly, "I know that, Kirino-senpai. No need to shout." At this point, I exchanged glances at Kariya-kun and Kirino-senpai, who are both surprised at their clones with a disbelief expression drew on their faces.

"If you knew it then, you shouldn't have asked in the first place!" 'Kirino' debated back.

'Kariya' can only flinch again and avert her eyes from 'Kirino'. 'Kirino' smirked and crossed his arms in triumph.

"Oi Kirino!" This time, it was 'Hikaru' who snapped and I have to will myself to stop screeching all the time.

From there, 'Hikaru' stood; his eyes - no longer innocent and naive just as I thought to be - are so sharp and deadly as if one look from him, you might shrivel up in fear. And then his hair - nothing wrong with it. Just the same old purple I know- IS THAT A YELLOW DYE ACCENTS ON HIS HAIR?

"Apologize to Kariya-chan!" Still petrified in this current condition, I swore my eyes are wide as a flying saucer after seeing 'Hikaru' snap like that. It looks so foreign and very absurd to watch, considering the fact that the real Hikaru I know would never have done that.

Speaking of Hikaru… I glanced at him, only to sweatdrop at the sight.

"Hikaru! Snap out of it!" Agami-senpai shook the trembling, horrified Hikaru. "You are mistaking it!"

"I… Can't… Watch… M-myself-" Hikaru started mumbling, eyes terrified.

Kariya facepalmed. "Hayami was right. It really indeed is the end of the world."

"Kariya! Instead of slapping your face like that, come and help me sooth your best friend!" Agami said, whilst Hikaru mumbling nonsense at the emo corner – if there's really a corner around here.

"Hai!"

I laughed nervously, even though I wanted to rip my hair out at this craziness! It's driving me insane senseless!

"I would NEVER apologize to that damn clumsy kid!"

"Kirino…" Warned 'Hikaru' dangerously.

The temperature dropped immediately as 'Tenma' closed his eyes calmly, while 'Fei' has his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose with his elbow propped on the other hand, his eyes shut; probably trying to resist the urge to snap at the two.

"No." 'Kirino' said stubbornly and rolled his eyes at 'Hikaru'.

I don't know what's happening but my systems seem to not take it anymore! I can't take this madness anymore! It's making my nerves go overdrive!

Before I knew it, someone chimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I just left a minute or four and this happened already?"

We all turned at the source of the voice to see…

_(Some texts are missing. The author took it and kept them inside the safe.)_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Readers: *glares***

**Uhhh… B-bye minna-san! *runs away***


	2. Chapter 1

**Set in third P.O.V. Also, please bear with me if my grammars are a bit exaggerating, and to top it all - I'm very, very, VERY sorry of the delay update! I'm really lazy these days, and SSBB took my motivation away. But now I'm here, so here you go!**

**BTW, one of my OC's is presented here. I apologize if I haven't still updated my account and posted my OC's profile. I'm still lazy to do anything, so yeah. OH, and thank you for the reviews! For now, please enjoy~**

**NOTE: **I don't own IE/GO/GO:CH/Galaxy! Only my OC's and the plot! It might have typographical errors, so please be warned.

* * *

At first, Tenma thought that "Silence is deafening," back on his sixth-grade was just a quote. But now, he couldn't care less. He's been seated to one of those plushy sofas that shroud the glass table around. He, together with Fei along with the other members of their once opposing rivals such as Taiyou, Hakuryuu and the latter, and the Raimon team are in a quite enormous living room of which seems to be their 'clones' abode upon arriving here. 'Taiyou', 'Hakuryuu' and the other rest of their clones whom they met along the way have left them not long ago to finish whatever 'they' have stored or planned in 'their' mind. Tenma doesn't mind though. This gives him a very fat opportunity to recall everything that has happened not-also long ago and also to explore the room for a while.

The room is really nice that surrounds a cool color of regal baby blue and natural-like cerulean marble flooring that gives a great artistic combination of lines and waves which looked like big waves splashing around. Despite the room's enticing design and aura, it also lacks some necessary things like a television, a mirror and all habitual things. The only furnitures that stood here is the sofa they are sitting with the table in the center, an air conditioner and a door that leads to a long hallway.

Despite the calm atmosphere, however; they are all so awfully quiet and nervous and confused at the same time to start a normal conversation and the only noises they can hear of is the pattering of footsteps in the distance and the gushing cool air generating from the air conditioner just at the corner right of Tenma's line of sight. How can they start a conversation in this kind of heated situation they are assembling with, anyways? Just a while ago, they are doing their morning rituals. Like - have morning classes; listen to their teachers bragging or discussing about something useless that they are very sure of they are just going to forget later on before leaving the prison goodbye and be done over with, have quiz and tests, then fail later on and sulk.

Then, this happened. Tenma wasn't quite sure how it all started. Everything seems so... obscure. One minute, they are all enjoying their soccer practice with some of their friends from the other teams, then next (to their surprise); Fei just showed up out of nowhere and confessed he's being so lonely after many by-how-many freaking months without his "far-away" friends despite the fact that he already has Saryuu and the other ex-SSC children, and both his parents living with him quite fully; then the next thing they knew, they stood vis-à-vis along with their so-called 'clones'. And it's been only one day but it felt like weeks or so.

Sighing of the thought of having nothing to do, Tenma began exploring everything that occupies in this very room in a blink of boredom - when his eyes met Kariya's humped and very slender figure which reminds Tenma of a cat.

TAP. TAP. TAP-

"Gods above, will you stop doing that?!" Hakuryuu angrily snapped from across at Kariya. Every eye in the room inclined at him then at the prankster, who has his back bent and chin propped up on his hand that lying on his thigh and repeatedly tapping the ball pen he has in possession on the armrest - which is perfectly belongs to Hikaru - in boredom. But when he heard Hakuryuu snapped at him, he stopped what he's doing and glanced up at Hakuryuu to give a glare; only to be receiving 2 times deadlier from the latter. Kariya narrowed his eyes and scowled then proceeded continuing his ministrations; tapping the pen, but this time so hard that the constant tapping noises emerging from the pen he's causing to arouse the ex-SEED's annoyance to boil in a higher peak.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Hakuryuu seems to twitch every time the pen collides on the armrest and his muscles tense slightly as if he's controlling himself from storming over the tealnette and just beat him right then and there with a soccer ball - if there's even one around here!

_I swear if he taps that pen one more time, I'm gonna flip_. He thought, eyes twitching so slightly that the person beside him, Yukimura, scooted a bit far away from the broiled ex-SEED in alert, as if sensing some dark aura radiating off of him. Too occupied at this, he bumped softly with the cheery orange haired captain of Arakumo. He muttered a soft apology and Taiyou can only raise an eyebrow at him, realizing the space between them limited.

"Uh... not to be rude, Yukimura but-" Taiyou began, "um, what are you doing?" Taiyou finally asked and scooted also as far away as possible from the navy blue haired ice striker, but only to push the person beside him, which is Midori.

"What the-?" Face morphed in a dumbfounded then to a vexed, she turned to give the culprit a piece of her mind, but only to realize the proximity of their bodies. "Oi! Why are you suddenly so close to me?!" Midori fussed and pushed Taiyou away from her, as if he's even invading her privacy. Taiyou can only sweatdrop as he was being crushed in the middle of a fiery type and the cool type.

"A-ano..." He tried to say in between both of them but the two doesn't seem to notice. Heck they seem not to notice each other, trying to push Taiyou away. He tried to explain but only to be plainly cut off. He sweat-dropped more and tried to catch their attention, but to no avail. He sighed in exasperation. He just wanted to escape from being crushed by the two but they've been so occupied with something that they did not even notice the poor guy's torment.

"Amemiya! Stop pushing me!" Midori said and pushed him more towards to Yukimura, but only to be pushed also from the latter thus getting him crushed more in between.

"I-I'm not pushing-!" He began to protest but only to be hitched by Yukimura.

"Taiyou! I'm not joking! Please, move a bit." Then he pushed Taiyou and smiled, "there."

Amemiya really doesn't know what to do in this situation he has gotten himself with. First, he wanted to scoot away from Yukimura, afraid of what might be the assumptions of his friends. Secondly, he wanted to tell Midori to move a bit as well, but only to be rewarded with a push. And third, now he just freaking want to get away from the sofa for crying out loud!

When the pushes worsen, he started protesting. "I-I would appreciate it if you - OW - guys move a bit away from me." He said and even tried pushing the two away from him with both of his arms, but the two won't even budge.

"Ugh! Are you even listening?!" She half-whispered and half-shrieked, "Move!" Poor Taiyou, Midori doesn't leave the argument the way it was and pushed Taiyou even MORE to the side.

"Look, I don't want to get killed by Hakuryuu's wrath alright? Just move a bit and let me..." Yukimura trailed out and pushed back Taiyou to Midori. Taiyou can only whine.

"I swear guys if you both - OW - don't stop, I - OW - might get crush between the both of you." He said in between his gasps. "Can you please - Ow-! Argh! That's it! Have it your own way!" Just as he was about to force himself to wriggle away, Hakuryuu sprang from his seat and glared daggers at the tealnette, who also stood up tally after across him, his eyes hooded with slight mischief. In Taiyou's peripheral vision, he saw Kirino about to retort at Kariya's troublemaking when a voice broke the scene.

"I see you guys are having some quite a fun over there."

All eyes inclined to where the voice was and there stood a white haired guy, who has a youthful smile plastered on his face. His age - in no doubt looked like the same as theirs, though his face looked so cherubic which made him look innocent and even MORE younger than all of them yet he has the same height as Tsurugi. He was clad with a quarter-full sleeved darkish gray shirt and an ivory T-shirt over it, and black pants, and a slate converse. As he trudged his way to them, Sakura made a comment to Aoi just as the moment Hakuryuu sat down.

"Oh look. It's one of the ikemen we just encountered a while ago." She grinned and Aoi sweatdropped but then later admitted he is quite rather dashing with a blush. Midori can only give them a 'WTF' look, not even aware of the condition of Taiyou.

"And, who might you be?" Hayato questioned somewhat rudely, brown orbs darkening as if expecting a scowl or a sarcastic comment. But when the unknown guy smiled, he frowned. He hates guys like him. Well, except for Tenma that is, even though he's annoying also.

"Ah, sorry." Apologizing, he grinned. "I'm Ivory and I've been ordered by 'Saryuu-san' to accompany you while waiting for 'Matsukaze-san' and the 'others'." He said, smoothing his shirt for a bit and his eyes explored all of them, but when his eyes landed at the pale Taiyou, he chuckled. "It's better if you stopped crushing him." He pointed at the poor guy; Midori and Yukimura looked confused for a moment but upon realizing what he meant and when their eyes landed to each other at the same moment, they both stopped pushing Taiyou and scooted away to give him some break. The said guy choked and coughed before taking a sharp intake of breath, as if his life depended on it. Giving a soft 'thanks' at his so-called 'hero', he leaned his head over the sofa and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Ok, so where was I-? Ah! I bet all of you are so confused and wondering about... this." He smiled, gesturing over around him with a bob of his head. Then he leapt over the sofa and took a seat beside Ibuki on the corner of the sofa since it's vacant. He made himself comfortable and looked at them just as Tsurugi asked.

"Why are we here?"

Ivory chuckled and pressed something on the creamy armrest and chanted something which made his index finger glow royally violet and with a blink of an eye; a flying hologram of a glass of water appeared before them. Kariya jumped at the flashing blue hologram hovering against his face, not half-expecting for it and fell over the sofa.

"wha-what in the world?"

"What the hell did just happen?" Hamano couldn't help letting the sentence hang on the atmosphere in sheer utmost shock. His eyes explored the hologram for a brief second. It was somewhat bluish and looked watery that he can see Fei's silhouette through it. At this angle, he can see him also skimming over the hovering hologram in front of him since he's seated parallel from him.

_It's not like it is his first time to see a hologram before,_ Hamano thought, his eyes drifting to Tsurugi - who seems to not care about the hologram hovering in front of him. _But this guy does._ His inner conscience debated when his eyes landed to Yukimura.

Then he slowly glanced at Ivory just to see him snickering at their reactions. He even saw Shindou touching the hologram slowly and carefully with his index finger as if it's going to hit him with electric shocks if he hastened. As his finger left the hologram, it created small circular current waves as if it was made of water.

Shindou gasps and retracted his hand immediately. He spared a glance at his hand and rubbed it. _No water._ It's not even wet. _But the hologram felt like..._ He cast a glance at Ivory, and back at the hologram then back at him again. "What is this? Some sort of wizardry or something?"

Ivory laughed and flicked his hand nonchalantly, "uh, no?" He laughs again and Tenma and Shinsuke exchanged glances as if he has lost his mind before returning their attention at the mirthful white haired guy.

"So, is this your sort of service?" A shy voice echoed against the laughter of Ivory. Every eye of the soccer players inclined at the person, which is Akane who is awfully silent a while ago and now has a glass of water in her grasps. The team looked confused for a while, pondering why Akane has a glass of water since they were all quite sure that she didn't bring anything but her camera. They also realized that her hologram has gone missing and the glass that she's holding has the exact replica of the glass in the hologram a while ago.

Ivory grins, "Some intellect you have Yamana-san."

Turning their heads again at Ivory, Yukimura asks, "You know her?" He pointed at Akane. Ivory nodded.

"Not personally, but yes." Ivory admitted, "Your clones have the same names as yours." He says, "Though, the problem is that I don't know anything about you. You might have the same names as your clones but your histories, hobbies and attitudes have an enormous difference from theirs."

"So you're saying that our clones and we have alteration flow of life rather than one?" Fei asks, dawning over something. His eyes skimmed over the hologram, without breaking it off.

Ivory nods. "Yes, pretty much."

Silence took the next role as they tried to sink in the information they just received from Ivory, with only one question inside their mind. _So, does this mean that they have different roles?_

Midori who couldn't handle the silence any longer decided to ask Akane a question that kept on bothering her.

"OI, Akane." Midori called for the chestnut haired girl. "Where did you get that glass of water?" She gestured at the glass, confused. Now she mentioned it, the glass looked exactly as the replica of the holographic picturesque that are hovering them and... _Wait._

And that's the exact moment when Midori felt like bashing her own head in the wall until she bleed to death. She just realized the absence of Akane's hologram too late. _That's why it's called service._ She groaned. "Honestly... You know what? Never mind. Don't answer."

Akane was confused, but did not say anything.

Everything is still and quiet for a while then the next...

BOOM! "Goddammit! 'Manabe', what in heaven's name did you do?!" Came a very high pitched livid shriek behind the door and smoke began to emerge and slip from the door's frame. Jumping in fright, both Tenma's and Shinsuke's eyes widened alongside with others, frames looked perplex and disturbed and their backs straight in expectation.

"I-I- I don't know! Don't shout at me you scientifically mathematician wannabe!"

"Well, don't go shouting back at me also mathematically scientist wannabe!"

Ivory sighed, grimacing every single time when shouts and nags roared. He sent an apologizing look to them and stood, sauntering towards the door. Opening it, the door spat the two troublemakers on the floor with a huge THUD!

Two persons, covered with black smudges groaned. The smoke began to fade away, as every member of the team stood to look at them in wonder. The two began scrambling to their feet, wobbling ever so slightly in an attempt to stand up. Ivory inspected them for a minute and sighed. His hand began illuminating a royal violet and just like a while ago; he chanted something and a replica of a towel in the hologram appeared. He took the towel swiftly and the hologram dissipated. He threw the fabric at the two as they mutter a small "thank you."

"Ah... so that is what happens... Remarkable." Some mumbled under their breath, curious eyes still wary and watching over the two. When the two are free-smudged, the team choked on their breath.

"No way... 'A-Akane-senpai'?! 'Manabe'?!" Tenma shrieked for how many times this day. He shuts his eyes in a futile attempt to remove this hallucination his mind has playing to him, but when he opened his eyes - much to his displeasure - his mind concluded him that this is not a deranged event.

"What..." Staring dubiously at the surprising sight in front of him has made the Mathematician gapped a good full of five seconds, before shaking his head in utter disbelief. His clone - no; not just a clone, a female clone, just like what Kariya has is standing in front of them. Taking his glasses off, he wiped the frame on his shirt, before placing it back on. But no matter how many times he wiped his glasses with the rim of his shirt, Manabe cannot take the fact that he actually has a clone. _And of all clones, it has to be female._ He thought bitterly. _What is the best thing that could happen?_

Eyes under the square-rimmed glasses, he looked up closely. Now he mentions it, he thought - it wasn't bad actually. His clone seems to be fine and also is brimming with this spectacular shine which made her stood out from the shadows. Glasses perked up on her head which showed her bright eyes more, pink hair falling daintily over her shoulders, and a simple white t-shirt along with some blue jeans and white and blue shoes - 'she' looked somewhat a prodigy type of person.

Eyes shifting, Manabe studied Akane's clone; she also has the same outfit as his clone - but more of a 'warm clad' person. The only thing that is different from 'her' is the way how 'her' chestnut hair braided. Instead of two braids like Akane has, 'hers' is one that lies on the side.

"'Akane-senpai'..?" 'Akane' gave a queer look at Tenma, then her eyes widened when her eyes skimmed at their group. Her eyes widened more upon perceiving her clone. "Impossible... There is only one Akane here, and that's me!"

"Actually, I would prefer the other Akane than 'you'." 'Manabe' said coyly.

"Hah, sorry to say, I would also prefer the other Manabe rather than 'you'." 'Akane' retorted back.

"Okay, okay, um girls?" Ivory stepped in between, afraid of the assumption of cat fights. "Can we stop fighting in front of our visitors? I would appreciate it if you both stop doing anything reckless."

"Visitors?" Voice filled of confusion; they looked at each other then at Ivory. "These are our visitors? When in fact they are our clones?"

"That's rude." Ivory pouted, then beamed, "And yes; they are your clones - an ORIGINAL one in fact." He added with a playful sneer. 'Manabe' gasped at his consumption however, 'Akane' just sighed.

"Right, very funny Ivory. Original, yes they are. But they won't surpass our presumptuous deeds, no matter how hard they try." Crossing 'her' arms, she added with sincerity. "And if they do, they'll gain my trust."

"What does trust has to do with that?" 'Manabe' debated in a constrained voice. "It doesn't make any sense at all."

"For you, my dear." 'She' calmly answered. "For you."

Out of frustration and bewilderment, 'Manabe' pulled her hair, "Argh! Science has berated me that females are so difficult!"

'Akane' gave her look, "Uh... You do know you're also a female too, right?"

"I know!" 'She' screamed, annoyed. 'She' looked like as if she's ready to throw herself out of the window. "In fact, I never wanted to be one actually! I wanted to be a male for crying out loud!" Everyone started to slowly back away. Even Ivory began to back away also.

'Akane' nodded slowly, still. "Right… And you're saying women are difficult." Sighing, she immediately added, "But look at the brighter side, your clone is a MALE - a cute one actually." At this sentence, Manabe slowly flushed beet red, flushing more when some of the members gave him a teasing wink and Minato gave him a nudge and threw a teasing smile at his way – which he returned an annoyed yet flustered glare back.

"True-" She agreed, then gave an arrogant look, "cuter than yours actually." The look on 'Akane's' face slowly diminished into a glare.

"Uh-huh, like you're one to talk. What happened to you would prefer the other Akane than me?"

"That's just a drill."

"Right," – scoff – "Honestly, you think I'd fall for that-?"

"Alright, that's enough." Stepping in between, his eyes held some exhaustion and exasperation along with the pleading to stop creating a scene. "I think it's best if you both finish your little session outside." He told them, receiving some grumblings but followed him still, throwing glares at each other as they made their way outside.

Heaving a deep sigh and a run of his fingers on his ghostly-snow locks, he gave an apologizing look. "Sorry for that. They're somewhat a rivalry-type of allies who are very competitive of each other. But, they're really good friends, I assure you." He smiled then beckoned them over. The team followed him as he opened the door. "Instead of staying here, how about I give you a tour around? It would be nice if I show you how things work differently here."

"Ooh! I would love that!" Sakura beamed, eyes sparkling of a single thought of having to explore things here. Midori, however, thought differently – recalling the incident a while ago. _She just wanted to have some time with that Ivory kid_ – she scoffed, _what's special about that guy anyway?_

"Yeah! I bet they have soccer here!" Tenma dreamily stated. Shinsuke agreed with him in such cheerfulness while the others just gave a chuckle. However the matured ones just gave a nod, a roll of an eye or a grunt in reply.

"BUT," Ivory suddenly said, smirking slightly when their jubilant faces morphed into a confused expression. "It would be NICER if you meet your clones along the way! At that portion, I might see their dumbfounded funny expressions of having you all around." Smiling, he went outside with the team trailing after him like lost puppies – still having that confused expressions on their faces.

"Well~ aside from that, let's go meet 'Ibuki-chan' in the Sports Section!" Beaming, he continues skipping merrily, failing to see a certain retired-basketball player choking under his breath.

"Wait… MY CLONE IS A FEMALE?!"

Oops, maybe Ivory is wrong after all.


End file.
